The present invention relates to user support systems, and more specifically, to support systems that help users to use computer programs.
Computer programs, such as applications, operating systems, and the like, oftentimes are very complex. Users who are new to the products typically lack knowledge required to access certain features of the products. Help menus commonly are provided, but sometimes the help menus themselves can be difficult to navigate. Moreover, help menus sometimes only cover basic features provided computer programs and lack instructions for implementing more advanced features. Sometimes a telephone number is provided which a user can call to request further assistance, either from an automated system or from a person manning a help desk. The solution to the user's inquiry, however, is not always easily obtained. Indeed, an automated system may not even be programmed to cover all potential feature implementations, and a person manning the help desk also may lack knowledge necessary to implement certain features in the manner in which the user wishes to use such features.